


In Your Hands

by Cephy



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The results of some theoretical use of Kryptonite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Hands

It was Lois who suggested it, in the same calm, no-nonsense way she often suggested what they should eat for dinner, or which building they should break into to get a scoop. If Clark hadn't been so immediately, speechlessly stunned, he probably would have rejected the idea out of hand and not let it go any further.

But instead, he stood blinking with his mouth open soundlessly, and that gave Richard time to get over his own shock and warm up to the idea. So by the time Clark found his voice and thought about protesting, it was already far too late.

Which is how Clark found himself lying on their bed, mostly naked, while Richard tied his wrists to the headboard with a length of thin, soft cord. Jason was long gone to the sitter's, packed off with his favourite toy and his toothbrush before the dinner leftovers had even been put away. Lois was perched at the foot of the bed, watching with a solemn intensity that nearly made Clark's cheeks heat-- and holding a small, latched box in both of her hands.

When Richard sat back, eyeing his handiwork and nodding, Lois nodded back and got up, long legs unfolding from under her robe. She walked over to the far wall, as far from the bed as she could get without leaving the room, and turned back to face them.

"Just say when," she said, and opened the box.

Clark shivered as _something _changed in the air. He couldn't take his eyes off Lois as she approached one slow step at a time, cupping that little box in both hands. If he looked for it, he could see the faint green glow washing over her-- or maybe it was just his imagination.

"There," he said hoarsely, when the first wash of dizziness hit him. "Back just a bit."

He closed his eyes when he heard the _thunk_ of the box touching the floor, and felt the bed shift as Lois climbed back on. He couldn't help but tense as he felt the effects of the radiation working through him. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been in the past-- it just made his limbs feel heavy and dull, instead of that terrible cold numbness-- but for a moment it still felt like too much. It was a sensation familiar not because it had happened often, but because it wasn't something he could _ever _forget.

Morbid curiosity made him test it, hands pulling at the cords that bound them-- then pulling again, and again, with blood roaring in his ears, when the bindings didn't budge.

He came back to himself when hands touched his skin; his eyes flew open to find two familiar and very concerned faces looking down on him, and it was only when he tried to speak to them that he heard the way his breath was hitching.

"We don't have to do this," Richard said softly.

"No," Clark made himself reply. "No, it's fine. Just-- give me a second." And they did, touching him only with soothing passes of fingertips while he got his breathing under control and thought very hard about all the reasons he was in the position he was. Slowly, deliberately, he clenched a fist and pulled again, pulled until the muscles in his arm stood out and he felt the entirely startling sensation of the rope starting to dig into his wrist. Then, he made himself relax. "Okay."

To his relief, they didn't ask him if he was sure.

Lois gave him that little smile he loved and leaned down to kiss him, while Richard's long fingers spread across his side, slid down to brush just above his hip. _That _was familiar for all the right reasons, and it helped him relax the rest of the way. Until he tried to reach out to them in return, of course, and had the motion stopped short.

They couldn't help but feel him tense, but instead of stopping they simply pushed forward, and after a moment Clark settled back with a shaky sigh on his lips and a familiar warmth running through him at the pressure of skin on skin.

They used the familiarity of practice and no little creativity to bring him up repeatedly to the heights of arousal-- Richard's mouth on him while Lois loomed above, hands on her own breasts and teasing smile on her lips, or Richard pushing himself past Clark's own mouth while Lois rode him below-- but they never let him fall, going back to light touches whenever it was about to become too much. Not letting him reach out for them no matter how much he pulled, and eventually he didn't even try anymore, just lay there and let them do what they would, and _felt_.

Which was, he distantly remembered, the entire point of it all.

_"You look after the whole world, every day. Let us take care of you for a change, okay?"_

And whether it was the effects of the kryptonite or just the strangeness of the situation, he thought that he had never felt things quite so strongly before. His skin was hypersensitive, even the smallest touch seeming like it was burned into his flesh.

Eventually they had pity on him, or perhaps their own patience finally ran out. He had Lois on top of him, pressed against his chest, her lips on his own, while Richard had his legs propped up and was rocking all three of them with quick, steady thrusts. Clark, feeling everything begin to spiral away from him, bit his lip as he held himself in check-- until he remembered, with a touch of amazement, that for once he didn't _have _ to, and then he arched up into the touches on him and let it all go.

He lay, panting, with his head spinning in a not entirely unpleasant way. What brought him back was the click of the box lid, or more accurately the closing away of what it contained, bringing the world into full focus again. He dragged his eyes open, looked through the mess of Lois' hair to where Richard was tucking the box away in the very back of the closet, and continued to watch as the man made his way back over to the bed.

The knots were released with just a few tugs-- Clark could have pulled loose himself, now, but was content to let the others release him instead. They settled on either side of him, saying nothing, rubbing at his wrists as if the slight chafe marks hadn't vanished already, and Clark closed his eyes yet again, breathing a faint sigh, letting the touch lull him into sleep.


End file.
